If Saya's Wish Came True
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: Alternate ending to the series Blood Plus. Rated T for the amount of gore, blood, and guts.


_~~~I do not own Blood Plus or the characters~~~_

_~I do not make any money writing fanfiction~_

The swords dripped, the queens sneered. In what was only a breath of a moment, it felt like an eternity passed. Both queens pulled away from each other with shocked expressions. A voice could be heard, just above a whisper, "Saya!"

The blue eyed queen pulled her sword back and the blade broke as it exited her sister. She looked down at her chest, where her sister's blade had gone through her. The wet, warm, sticky life-force saturated the black dress she wore.

The red queen fell to the ground as her blade pulled out of her sister. She noticed the red stain growing on her once beautiful pink gown. Her hand went over the wound, but she was startled by the sound of glass cracking. She looked up and saw her sister's hand crystallizing, followed by more cracks. She looked down at her hands and noticed nothing was happening.

The blue queen's voice sounded strained, as if she was talking through a tunnel, "Why? Why. is. it. …only happening… to…me?" She felt the tingling, prickling sensation spread through her arms as she heard the sound of cracking glass all around her and within her.

The red queen broke from her stunned stupor and came rushing to her sister's side as tears spilled, but she couldn't help her. Diva shattered before Saya's very eyes. She felt a pair of warm arms encircle her and smelled that reassuring smell that she recognized as her chevalier- her faithful companion. She let out a soul shattering scream.

She didn't remember how the babies were brought to her sister's side, but she remembered how they all died. She reached her hand back and felt her chevalier place the cold, metal daggers in her palm. With one in each hand, she gently cut the hands of her nieces. The babies' cries of alarm caused tears to spill down her face unchecked and her bottom lip quivered.

"Saya," the dark, stoic figure behind her spoke, "if it is too painful…"

"No!" she interrupted as she found her resolve and let the tears dry. "I have to do this."

She switched the daggers in her hands and whispered shakily, "Forgive me." The daggers came down and small spatters came up to splatter Saya's torn and dirty dress. The cries stopped as the cracks covered their bodies.

The blonde chevalier was of little consequence, but Saya gripped her sword and sliced him in half with a swift, easy stroke. She watched as he fell.

She vaguely heard Kai's shocked shouts in the background as she let more tears fall. Hagi was blocking him as he shouted, "No! Saya! What have you done? Saya, talk to me."

The queen nodded to Hagi. The chevalier looked at Kai as he heard Saya say, "Kai, I'm so sorry." Her face turned to the side as her hands fell to her side in front of the crystallized babies that each had a red jeweled dagger protruding from them. "There is no place in this world for our kind. We would only bring more war, more death." Tears streaked her face as she turned to him, "That is why…" her voice faded as she sobbed and then turned to him and continued, "That is why I must die now, Kai."

Hagi nodded to Saya and Kai was thrown into a wall, knocking him unconscious. She wept, "I'm sorry Kai." Tears streamed her face as she spoke in a shuddering voice, "Goodbye, Kai."

Hagi came back to the stage and gave her a look she couldn't decipher. What was it? She'd seen it before. His mouth was turned down in the corner and there was a look deep in those blue eyes. What was it?

Hagi was never one to speak much. He found that these circumstances were beyond his control at this point. She was his queen and it was his place to obey and obey is what he must do. He wanted to cry out, to beg for her to reconsider- to beg for her life with his own hands. He was in love and had been for more than a century, but he had to obey her. His back was to her as he shuddered with a silent sob. The rain that fell through the hole in the roof disguised his tears.

Something nagged inside her head as she watched him move to the crystallized body of her sister. His clawed hand slammed through the crystal to grasp the last organ to crystallize- the heart. He pulled it out and sucked the blood into his mouth.

The macabre scene was nothing new to the queen, she'd seen things worse in the battle field.

He came to her and lifted her chin to him, opening her mouth. The stoic man forced his tongue into her mouth and let the poisoned blood slip from his mouth to hers.

She felt the tingling sensation as her body slowly crystallized- her feet and hands, then her legs. She was shocked as she noticed her chevalier had fallen next to her and he had a small crack running up his face. "Hagi," she whispered, "no."

Tears ran down his face as he stroked her cheek with his crystallizing hand. For the first time in a long time, she saw emotion in his face. He spoke in a shaky, emotional voice, "Saya, I love you. I always have. I am grateful that whatever eternity is, we will be there together."

Tears fell as she finally registered what he was saying. He couldn't live without her. She always thought he would have gone on and enjoyed the freedom that he was robbed of when he was turned. Never once did it come to her mind that maybe, he followed her all this time because he was in love with her. She gathered all her energy to reach her crystallized hand up to caress his face as her arms became rigid and brittle. The burning sensation filled her body as she let a tear fall.

He moved in and pressed his mouth to hers.

When David and Lewis arrived, Lulu was staring down at the two crystallized figures sobbing bitterly. She had hurried ahead to see who had won. Diva's crystallized body was still on the stage with a hand draped over her daughters' bodies. Near them were Saya and Hagi their lips eternally pressed to each other in their only real kiss.

Saya's wish had come true.


End file.
